


we just need a night like this

by gentletaes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hook-Up, M/M, Making Out, sorry otabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentletaes/pseuds/gentletaes
Summary: They make out in the backseat and let Leo's best friend drive.





	we just need a night like this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PunkTsuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkTsuki/gifts).



> just a lil oneshot inspired by Jon Bellion's "80's Films"! 
> 
> for milli, cause they had a shitty day and i hope some cute leoji can make it a lil better!

Leo had never expected to meet someone so darling at a college party, to be honest. But, yet, here he was, standing with his best friend, Otabek, water bottle in hand, staring at the prettiest boy he’d ever seen from across the room.

It sounded so cheesy, but it was actually happening.

The few beers he had earlier must have made him a little braver (guess that’s why they called it liquid courage…) and with Otabek’s low-key encouragement, he was striding his way over to the cute Asian boy sporting high-waisted shorts and a pastel-blue sweater. The boy must have spotted him in his peripheral, because as Leo approached him, he turned towards him with a bright smile.

_ Holy fuck _ , Leo thought,  _ he’s cute as shit _ . Leo tried not to be awkward, just staring and not saying anything, so he blurted out, “You’re really adorable,” and spluttered at his own fuck up. The boy in front of him, slightly shorter than him by a few inches, just laughed and wow, it was angelic. Was he just drunk and imagining all of this? 

“Thank you,” the light-haired brunette said with a giggle. “You’re nice on the eyes yourself.” Leo tried not to choke. 

“I’m Leo,” he said, trying to set the conversation in a normal direction. He didn’t want to come on too strong. He scratched the back of his neck with his free hand out of nervous habit, not knowing what else to do with his body in general. 

“I’m Ji,” Ji said, his beautiful grin still on his adorable face. Leo didn’t know how he could be so attracted to someone in such a short amount of time. 

“It’s  _ really  _ nice to meet you,” Leo said and mentally punched himself. He was really pushing his luck, huh?

But Ji just giggled, covering his mouth with a hand. “Oh? I did notice you looking earlier…” he said with a smirk gracing his mouth. 

“Oh, shit, sorry, I don’t mean to be creepy--” 

“Don’t worry about it, Leo. I was looking a little bit, too. This  _ is  _ a party, isn’t it? We’re supposed to, ah, mingle.” 

Leo’s face was flushed in embarrassment, but he nodded with a chuckle. The boy’s demeanor seemed shyer than he acted. He liked the surprise. He felt a little bit bolder and said, “You’re right. Um, wanna get out of here and get to know each other?” 

That seemed to fully entice Ji, who perked up and grinned. “Sure. I’ve been drinking, though.” 

“Ah, me too. Don’t worry about it, I have an idea. Let’s go?” Leo offered a hand and Ji took it rather contentedly, following Leo back to Otabek, who hadn’t had anything to drink the whole night. Lucky, lucky. 

“Bek,” Leo exclaimed when they approached the man. Otabek raised an eyebrow and his eyes darted to Ji for a moment. “Can you drive us around?” he asked and Otabek nodded simply; no questioning, no complaining, nothing. Leo was grateful to have a best friend like Otabek. 

The three left the house party rather quietly, but Leo had hooked an arm around Ji’s waist, who seemed to be pretty comfortable already, leaning into him. Leo didn’t know what either of them were looking for, but he did know that they were about to hook up. Did he want more? Yes. Was he going to get that? He didn’t know. He barely knew Ji, but if he could steal this night with him, he’d happily take it. 

The group walked the few blocks it took to get to where Otabek had parked, and Ji and Leo knowingly climbed into the backseat, letting Otabek take up the driver’s seat. The car started and Otabek put on music, turning it up quite loudly so he wasn’t traumatized from what might go down behind him. 

Ji laughed and Leo gave a lopsided grin as Ji threw his arms around Leo’s neck. Before he knew it, they were kissing-- roughly, at that. 

“I have you in my microeconomics class,” Ji said randomly when they stopped making out a minute later. 

What? Leo hadn’t ever noticed him, and he was sure he would have with a face as beautiful as his…. Then again, Leo was asleep more than 50% of the time in that class, it was so boring. 

“Shit, really?” 

“Yeah,” the brunette laughed, “but I wear glasses, so you might not have noticed me. You sleep a lot in that class.” 

Leo’s mouth opened and closed as the implication of that sentence. “Wait, so you’ve noticed me before tonight?” 

“Mm, I did say you were nice on the eyes, didn’t I?” Ji asked knowingly, wearing that adorable, teasing smirk again. 

This man was going to be the death of him. 

“Shut up and kiss me,” Leo just said breathily with a laugh, and Ji seemed eager to do as he was told. Leo slid his arms to Ji’s tiny waist, their lips slotting against each other’s easily. Their rhythm was slow but hard, pushing against each other with a want for  _ more. _ Leo let out a soft puff when Ji’s hands found their way into his shaggy hair, fingers locking into the strands, tugging softly. 

This was the best makeout he’d ever had in his life, despite someone besides himself and the other participant being present. 

Leo would have to profusely thank Otabek later for doing this for him. 

The kissing just became hotter and, well,  _ wetter _ , as Ji moaned into Leo’s mouth when he slid his hands down to grope at the boy’s cute, perky ass. Their tongues pushed against each other, swirling and licking into each other’s mouths. They were both undeniably hard and Leo drew Ji into his lap, kneading at his ass still. 

“Fuck, Leo,” Ji whimpered when they were taking a second to catch their breaths. The shorter male attached his mouth to Leo’s neck, sucking and biting intermittently. Leo groaned, leaning his head against the seat. He felt every sensation; the nipping of Ji’s teeth, the slickness of his tongue sliding down the column of his throat. 

Leo let Ji have his way with his neck before the pleasure was making him dizzy. He sat up suddenly, switching their position so Ji was laying down fully on the backseat, Leo over him. It wasn’t exactly comfortable, but it wasn’t too bad since Otabek’s SUV was rather roomy. Leo took his turn, sliding the man’s sweater up, revealing a beautiful, pale chest with little pink nipples that were perked up. Fuck, Leo might become a horny teenager again and come in his pants. 

Smirking, Leo leaned down and teased a nipple with his mouth, sucking and flicking his tongue over one of the nubs, using a hand to tease the other, pinching and pulling softly at it. Ji let out a loud, beautiful moan that Leo wanted to hear more of. He moved his mouth to just above the nipple, sucking on soft, smooth skin, trying to leave a hickey. He laughed to himself when he found it difficult. 

“Shit, sorry, I think I’m out of practice,” Leo joked, still prodding at Ji’s chest. 

Ji let out a giggle, but his face was flushed. “Is that so?”

“I peaked in high school, really,” Leo teased, his face getting closer to Ji’s. 

“I highly doubt that, because you didn’t get to do this with  _ me _ in high school.” Leo gawked at the Asian man’s confidence. Fuck, that was sexy. 

“I guess you’re right,” Leo said, smirking right back at him, and then leaned down to press his lips aggressively to Ji’s. He pinched hard on his nipple, and Ji moaned against his mouth. His mouth found its way back down his throat, neck, and to his chest once more. Leo bit harshly, leaving little marks all around the man’s pretty chest. They were both clearly enjoying themselves even without touching each other much more than what was happening, and that was fine. This experience in and of itself exceeded his highest expectations for the night.

Leo didn’t know how much time passed, but Otabek only stopped for gas once, refusing to look in the backseat or back window as he filled the tank as Leo and Ji just kept making out and marking each other up. 

Eventually, however, Leo somehow noticed that the sky that had once been dark and filled with stars was now lightening with the first sliver of orange sunlight. Leo didn’t even feel slightly tired, but rather rejuvenated and free. Ji seemed to be feeling fine as well, if his giggling and bubbly attitude were anything to count on. 

Leo hoped Otabek was fine, but he was sure he would have said something he was feeling too tired to drive. However, the kissing was slowing and their touches were lingering and Leo knew he wanted more than what they had tonight. 

“Ji,” Leo breathed against the shell of his ear, hands caressing his sides. “This is probably odd to ask  _ after _ we just made out for God-knows-how-long, but can I get your number? Social media?” 

“Of course,” he giggled, pulling out both of their phones from the cup holder in the door. He handed Leo his and Leo was quick to unlock it and hand it to Ji, who consequently made himself a contact, sent himself a text, and followed himself on Instagram, and added him on Snapchat. Ji handed his phone back and quickly added him back. 

Leo laughed quietly when he saw the contact name: “Jiji” with a bunch of cute emojis. Leo tried not to be too obvious as he scrolled through the boy’s instagram quietly, seeing really  _ amazing _ selfies. Well, at least now he knew his last name and he wouldn’t have to ask. 

“Did you follow me on Instagram?” Leo asked when he realized he didn’t get a notification for it. Ji blushed and Leo raised a questioning brow.

“Oh, um, aha, I already follow you,” he said sheepishly. “I’m kind of… very active on social media.” 

Leo burst into laughter, but quickly calmed down, and the two sat in a comfortable silence before Ji spoke up again. “We should do this again,” he said quietly, and it was the shyest Leo had heard him that night. He looked embarrassed and his cheeks were flushed, but not from pleasure. It was still adorable, however. 

“Yeah, we should. Maybe not with my best friend in the front seat, though,” Leo joked and Ji eased, laughing with him. 

“Okay, deal.” 

Leo leaned up in between the passenger and driver’s seat, turning the music down so Otabek could hear him. “Hey, I think it’s time to take Ji home.” 

“Okay,” Otabek said, and if Leo didn’t know him so well, he would have missed the way he sounded relieved.

“Sorry, Beks, thank you so much,” Leo said, sincerely apologetic. He didn’t have to do what he did tonight. Otabek just smiled.

“It’s fine.”

Leo nodded and sat back, taking Ji’s hand slowly, hesitantly. Like at the beginning of their night together, he didn’t want to come on too strong. 

Ji piped up quietly, giving Otabek his address and following it with a “thank you”, clearly more embarrassed by having to talk to the person that just had to sit through hours of them making out in his own car. Otabek put the address in his built-in GPS and started heading for it. It was rather far, due to them driving all night to places Leo didn’t recognize.

They had a bit of time to relax, and their hands stayed connected. Leo didn’t mind. 

“Leo?” Ji’s soft voice chimed, and Leo moved his gaze from peering out the window to admire Ji’s pink cheeks, his swollen, red lips, and glossy eyes.

“Yeah?” 

“I’m glad we got to do this tonight. Um, I’ve always thought you were really cute.” 

Leo grinned and leaned over to peck the boy’s cheek. “Me too. Well, I just really  _ saw _ you for the first time tonight, but… I’m glad too. Will you let me take you on a proper date sometime?” 

Ji started grinning again. “I’d love that.” 

With a squeeze of Ji’s hand, Leo felt like one of his most impulsive decisions was one of his best. 


End file.
